


Evolution

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Interview, Natsu-Focused, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Akane Yamamoto gets to interview the new star of the volleyball who is none other than Natsu Hinata, the younger sister of one of the most beloved players of Japan's Men National Volleyball Team.In the interview, Natsu lets everyone in on a little something and touches Akane's heart.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Natsu & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saz/gifts).



Akane needed to hurry, otherwise, she would be late again! She didn’t want Kuroo to have the upperhand on her again! He could be so annoying when she owned him favors, always making her go grab him a ridiculous order for coffee or printing out way too many posters to help promote whatever event they were planning next. Carrying around those things could give you papercuts y’know!

“Hello!” She barged in, her breath a little uneven as she raced towards her cameraman. “Sorry for being so late, Hanamaki!” 

“For once, it looks like I’m not going to be the one getting fired.” The pink-haired male grins, joking about his inability to keep a stable job, despite his boss - Kuroo Tetsurou - being  _ right there _ . 

“I’m not getting fired, I wasn’t even late! I made it right on time,” She huffs, grabbing a microphone from him as they ready things for the interview. She waits as he doublechecks to make sure the microphone is properly working, checking to make sure that the camera isn’t glitching out or anything, and then everything is ready to go. 

This is the interview of a lifetime with a brand-new star in the highschool scene that’s already making a name for herself within her first two terms of playing in highschool. Rumors have been going around that she was good ever since middle school, she nearly earned the Miyagi’s best all-around player award but came up a little short. 

Natsu Hinata, the number 10 on Niiyama’s Girls Volleyball Team. She’s just as Akane had imagined. She was still cursed with her brother’s genetics, making her around 160 cenimeters but she’s already a starting player on her team. She was just like her brother. Watching the girl from afar as she interacted with some of her teammates, she could tell she had the same erratic, joyous energy as him too. 

Like brother, like sister she supposes. Though Akane herself had never been too interested in pursuing volleyball unlike her brother who strived for it in highschool. It was almost bittersweet being here, having the chance to interview Natsu who’s fresh into her volleyball career, living it up with all the highs and lows that any player experiences.

Akane isn’t a naive child though, she knows there’s much more to Natsu than she might let on at first glance. Just like she had been thinking for the past few minutes, the pressure of having Hinata Shouyou as a brother had to be immense, especially after his team had brought Karasuno back into the spotlight after being considered a fallen powerhouse. That pressure couldn’t be swayed away with just heartfelt words, it had to live in every play she made. She was a middle blocker, just like her brother. 

“Alright, let’s get started everyone.” Kuroo said, after confirming with Hanamaki that everything was ready to go before walking over to where the team was gathered. While those two made their way back over to Akane, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She calmed down, resetting herself. When she opened her eyes, she would be in interview mode. She would be clear, concise, and resilient. 

“Hello everyone, we are here at the 2019 Spring Nationals with one of the star players who gained lots of attention recently for her outstanding stamina and precise blocking, earning her the nickname of The New Little Giant. That name seems to be tossed around everywhere in volleyball, huh?” She cracked a quick joke before returning back to the point, “This player’s name is Natsu Hinata from Niiyama. I hope you don’t mind me asking Natsu-san, but who is your biggest inspiration for pursuing volleyball?” 

Natsu smiled brightly and answered honestly, “Oh, that’s easy! It’s Shouyou. I’m sure everyone knows that, but not really  _ why  _ he is.” 

“If you don’t mind, could you please elaborate on the why for both us and the viewers?” Akane asked, tilting her wrist so the microphone picked up her answer clearly. 

“Well, I think a lot of people assume that since Shouyou is a player, that I would want to follow into his footsteps, y’know?” 

“Is that not why?”

“Not exactly! You see, that was why initially. I thought I would give it a try, it looked fun and we needed to join a club anyways so it seemed like a good choice at the time, but the more I played, the more I realized something - people expected me to just like Shouyou, when I’m not. I’m not talking about recently either, people expected that out of me in middle school when my brother didn’t even get the chance to play in middle school. That’s really intimidating.” She explained with a hum. “But I didn’t wanna quit, it seemed like a waste of time if I did that. It’s true I respect my brother and that’s why I started, but it’s not why I stayed. I stayed because I want to beat my brother.” 

“But isn’t the pressure immense for you as his sister? Does it not worsen your experience with volleyball, especially since many acquit you to him and you’ve even been called the next generation’s Little Giant.” 

“The pressure sucked for sure at first, I hated it, but it didn’t ruin my relationship with my brother or anything. It didn’t make me hate volleyball either, because I still thought it was a little fun, even though I had trouble. My inspiration doesn’t come from my respect to him as a brother, but as an opponent. Any bird can fly really, but it takes a special type of person to reach to the skies and  _ knock down  _ that bird. I’m a middle blocker because my job is to block, not because my brother was one. I’m the one who asked for the position, not my brother.” Natsu nervously chucked for a moment, “I apologize for blabbering but my inspiration flourished from being inspired by him as my capable brother to him being an opponent, someone I want to rise above because at the end of the day, I’m not here to replace him.”

She smirked confidently as she said the next line, her eyes dead serious. “I’m here to beat him. That’s why I’m at Nationals with my team to show everyone I can and I will. Call me by his title if you want, but meanings change constantly over the years. I think it will change here too. How will it? I don’t know, but birds evolve don’t they? So I will too and crush my brother.”

Akane blinked for a few seconds, a little speechless as she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She was sure she could sense the same thing happening to Kuroo and Hanamaki staring at the fresh player with a confidence oozing off of her. It wasn’t like she was cocky, it was like she was making a promise. 

“Does this mean you hope to make volleyball a viable career? And even make it on the Girls National Team?” 

“Yes!” She said with utter joy in her expression. 

“And if I’m not mistaken, were you invited to the All-Youth Japan Team?” Akane thought, “Something your brother hadn’t been able to do.” 

She grinned again, “That’s true, I was. It’s really fun to tease him about it!” 

“Besides your brother, is there anyone else who helped you in your life as a player?”

“Oh definitely! Especially Tsukki!” Natsu said, “He’s on Sendai Frogs, you gotta know him right? He’s so cool, way cooler than Shouyou! He has these deadly blocks, he taught me how to do mine! I’m not as good as him yet, but one day I will be! He says I’m learning faster than even Shouyou did. Tobio-chan comes over and helps me to try and improve my serve, I’m still rusty on the jump serve but I’m getting really close. I hope I’ll be able to use it in some matches soon!” 

“So you’re working on having a jump serve just like Kageyama-kun from the National Team?”

“Nope!” She shook her head. “I’m working on having a jump serve that is all my own! Just wait and see! I can’t wait until I’ve perfected it, it’ll be so cool don’t you think?” 

“It already sounds amazing, Natsu-san.” Akane said sincerely. This girl… was filled to the brim with so much confidence. You could tell that she had every opportunity to learn and improve. Even when she faced adversity from being continuously compared and expected to be just like her brother, she held pride in her  _ own  _ abilities and successes. She must have grown so much, her brother must be so proud of her. 

Akane barely knew the girl, but she was so proud of her. If she hadn’t been in interview mode, she would probably be so emotional right now. She’s barely begun but she’s grown so much in the time she’s had. 

“Well, Natsu-san, we all look to see what you’ll do on the court today!” She said, addressing the camera with a polite smile. “I can’t wait to speak with you after your matches. You and your team seemed so ready and capable for what’s to come. We can’t wait to see what you’ll do to prove us all wrong in your quest to suppress everyone.”

Natsu just smiled cheekily, “Not everyone, just Shouyou!” 

Later that week, Akane’s smiled was so wide and her heart was so filled with pride as she stood, waiting for Natsu to come join her for an interview after a devastatingly long and drawn out match filled with sweat, blood, and heart with every play made on the court as Natsu’s team landed in third in the finals. 

She’s only just begun, but she’s done so much. By the look on her face, she’s nowhere near done. Her eyes were dead serious, mourning over the loss of the match as she gathered her breath back. This loss had been undoubtedly hard for her but the entire nation watching the Nationals knew one thing and one thing alone: She was growing like a flame, brighter and dangerous than one they’ve ever seen before. 

Like a wildfire, she would take over everyone’s attention and time in just a few years as she burned faster and higher. 

She is not Hinata Shouyou’s sister. 

Her name is Natsu Hinata, the flame that would burn everything up in her wake. The new Little Giant. 


End file.
